In machines for extracorporeal blood treatment monitor assemblies are known which are either integrated in statically defined load-bearing metal cases, which at the same time constitute a visible case surface, or are integrated in statically defined metal frames, which receive monitor components and include a plastic cover as a case-forming surface.
Although monitor cases, which are, for example, manufactured from cast metal, ensure required mechanical properties, properties relating to EMC (electromagnetic compatibility) and functional integration, these cases are very expensive due to the high manufacturing expenditure with appropriate refinement, where necessary. It is another drawback of these solutions that in a load-bearing metal case the outer case-forming design is formed to be integrated and in this way multiple use is not possible by reason of different design features and thus differences from other monitor assemblies.
In systems making use of a plastic case, the plastic case manufactured with injection molding, for example, usually is not adapted by itself to ensure mechanical properties, for example required evenness and/or torsional stiffness in the case of a touch-sensitive screen, which properties are necessary, however, to guarantee failure-free functioning. Therefore, such plastic cases usually only constitute a decorative cover whereas inside a metallic frame for receiving the monitor components is employed. Another drawback in case-forming components of plastic material consists in a low electromagnetic immunity. Sufficient immunity can only be achieved in this case with specific and additional coating on the plastic part.